


We are the same, you and I

by NeoTyson



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoTyson/pseuds/NeoTyson
Summary: Instead of going to the same restaurants that Laurel and Tommy were at, Oliver decides to take Helena to a different spot to enjoy their date. Will this change of events cause Helena to go down a different path when faced with an ultimate choice? AU of 1x08 Vendetta





	We are the same, you and I

A disclaimer: I do not own anything DC, or anything, I borrowed from other media.

** We are the same, you and I **

A less awkward date

After a successful first night of working as partners, Oliver wants to celebrate with his new girlfriend Helena aka Huntress by taking her out tonight. Oliver wouldn't have thought after returning from five years on the island that he would ever meet someone he could relate to about his emotions. His mom was too busy trying to push him into the family business; there was no way Thea should know what he has been through for her age, Laurel was out of the question since things are still somewhat messing with them, and Tommy despite being his best friend was well Tommy.

He had met Helena recently when trying to set up a meeting with her father only for him to make his daughter go to dinner with him. The two at first didn't want anything to do with each other, but by the time Oliver had to leave, the two were able to relate to each other to the point they didn't want the date to end. However, Oliver soon discovers that Helena morals were a bit more severe than his when it came to justice. She was willing to hurt or kill anyone who gets in her way from getting revenge on her dad for what he did to Michael, her former fiancé. Realizing this Oliver had made it a goal to help show her that there is always a better way to get justice leading to the two to become a couple.

Arriving at the restaurant, Oliver had made reservations at a dinner for him and Helena when he saw Tommy and Laurel already there. Oliver suddenly had a gut feeling that things would go south considering he was already trying to convince Tommy that he was cool with him dating Laurel and since things were still messing with him and Laurel Oliver wasn't too sure if he is ready to introduce Helena to her. Before entering Oliver pull Helena to the side and tells her he needs to make a call.

After a few minutes past, Oliver returns to Helena and tells her, "Hey, I know I made plans for us to go to this place, but I am not feeling it anymore."

"Oliver, are you okay?" Helena asks, concern about the sudden change in plans.

"Yes, I just think we should go somewhere more straightforward. I know a place that serves some great desserts, that's if you are okay with that?" Oliver offers, hoping she would agree to it.

Lucky for him Helena smiles and says, "I don't mind at off. I don't always have to go to expensive places to have a good time. But what about your reservation?"

"Don't worry; I already took care of that," Oliver assures, as he sees from the corner of his eyes Tommy and Laurel head into the restaurant.

"Well then, lead the way, Playboy." She wraps her arm around his and allows him to take her to another spot.

* * *

 

 *Some time later*

"This is superb." Helena signs as she ate her chocolate cheesecake with Oliver chuckling a bit at her reaction.

"I told you so, and it's not a bad spot either." While continuing to enjoy the dessert, Oliver looks back up and Helena and couldn't keep his self from smiling at the sight he was seeing in front of him.

Helena happens to catch him staring and blushes a little. "What?"

"You just breathtaking," Oliver confesses smoothly.

Hearing those words touch Helena to where she tries to keep herself from crying. "Thank you Oliver; you are very handsome yourself."

Oliver could tell something was up and wonders, did he say the wrong thing. "Helena, what's wrong?"

"It's not you; it's just I think that last time a man took the to call me that was Michael. Anyone else just saw me as a piece of meat and then with everything with my father..."

Oliver pulls his chair right beside her so he could comfort her. As he holds her, letting her cry on his shoulder, Oliver thinks to himself how long has Helena kept all this is in? If one wrong move from her father had set her off, she would most definitely go for the kill, which is something she would ultimately regret for the rest of her life.

Coming to that conclusion, Oliver decides that he needs to gain Helena's trustfully and help her get closure from Michael's death by putting her father away once and for all.

Noticing his silence, Helena leans and curses herself for crying like that in front of him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to see me in that element." Helena likes to consider herself a tough girl who doesn't show off her emotional moments and figures Oliver would think she's weak for some strange reason.

"Don't apologize for that; there's nothing wrong with letting out your emotions. You can do that anytime with me." Oliver proceeds to kiss the tears from Helena's face and whispers, _"Just as I thought, your tears taste sweeter_ than _our deserts."_

Helena couldn't help but laugh softly at the line he just uses. "Why Mr. Queen is that the line you always use to get the ladies?" She playfully asks leaning closer to his face.

Oliver leans in closer and says, "I believe that is the first time I ever used that one, so that makes you unique." The two shared a soft kiss before Oliver takes both of Helena's hands to have a serious moment with her.

"I know I told you I don't think how to be truthful when we had that first dinner date, but I want this that's developing between us to work. Which means I need, to be honest with you about why I decided to switch the location of this date." Oliver tells her. He could feel his self-getting nervous since he is about to take a huge risk with bringing up Laurel to Helena and not sure if she will understand the current situation.

Seeing him tense up, Helena rubs his hand softly and looks him in the eyes. "I want things to work out between us as well Oliver. I will admit I am a bit scared of getting hurt again. However, I am willing to give you a chance."

"All I ask is that you let me explain before you react." Oliver pleads.

Once she gives him the nod, Oliver takes a deep breath before explaining. "The reason I didn't want to go to the original spot was that I spotted my ex who I told you about with my best friend at the place as well. When I came back from the island, I discover that two of them became a couple during my supposed death."

Oliver notices that Helena face switch to an angry expression, so he kept going before she blows up. "Now I figure that us being at the same place as them would create awkwardness and I didn't want you to think I still have feelings for her. Though I do care for her, whatever she and I had died when I got on that boat with her sister, and there's no coming back from that. Plus, she would never understand my double life like you."

Helena expression softens a bit though she still felt a little disappointed inside due to possibly of Oliver still having strong feelings for his ex, making her just a rebound or someone who could get him to feel good.

"Helena, you understand me better than anyone close to me. Like you said you and me are the same therefore I think we save this city together. The main thing is I just don't want you to feel like I was using you or making you the rebound girl." Oliver finishes feeling better that he got that off his chest. Now he has to wait and see how Helena responds to his confession.

Helena processes everything Oliver just told her. "Oliver I do appreciate your honesty. However, I don't like the fact that you so called best friend is dating your ex like isn't their rules about that type of thing?"

Oliver can understand how bad that sounded, but at the end of the day, he felt that Tommy would be better suited for Laurel at this point. "I think so, but I don't care about that. I glad they found happiness with each other because right now I am focusing on you, not her."

Helena bites her lips nervously before softly asking, "So you are sure that you are no longer in love with her?" Oliver nods hoping that she will believe him because like her he didn't want to get hurt again for opening up to people.

"Okay, I'm trusting you, Oliver. You earn it for being straight up and not keeping it a secret for an extended period." Helena gives him her answer.

Oliver smiles at this. "I'm happy to have gained that trust. So to return the favor, I think it's time we make plans to bringing down your father once and for all, without killing or hurting innocent."

"Really?" Helena's eyes went wide not believing that Oliver wanted to take down her father so soon.

"Yeah. Once we take care of that, I think it will help you find the closure you need to let go of the rage you feel inside. What do you say?" Oliver questions her with a smirk.

Helena smiles proudly before saying, "Let's do it. For Michael, this city, and for us."

* * *

 

 *Frank Bertinelli Mansion*

The vigilante's plan went well up to a certain point. Oliver plan was to have Helena attack, not kill, the head of the Chinese Triad, Zhishan, and frame her father to China White by telling him to pass on the message, "Frank Bertinelli sends his regards." Though Oliver was not sufficiently proud of this method, considering it could cause a war, this allows not only for Helena to learn to control her restraint and gets Zhishan and his crew arrested. Once word got sent to China White about what happen, she and her team infiltrated the mansion with Oliver and Helena already there to stop them.

During the fight Helena sees her father try to escape, and with memories of Michael death entering her head, Helena yells to Oliver, "I'm going after him!"

Not wanting her to face her father along due to fear of letting her emotions get the best of her, Oliver yells back for her to stop but gets caught in a fight with China White.

Frank Bertinelli meanwhile, was running outside through the duck pond until an arrow bolt hits his knee causing him to fall. "How did that feel, dad?"

Frank looks up in horror to see his daughter strolling up to him with a crossbow aiming at him. "Helena? What is this?"

"Payback for Michael. I know you had him killed, Salvanti told me. I have been planning this revenge for a long time, and now I can determine if you live or die." Helena says her to her father feeling the lust for revenge take over her body seeing how helpless her dad was.

"I did it to protect the family! If you are that stupid not to realize that, then you no longer consider my daughter!" Frank yells after discovering his ungrateful daughter turn her back on him.

"What kind of girl would want to have a father who goes around killing the man she loved? After he died, I never consider myself your daughter anymore and just bid my time for this moment." Helena aims her crossbow towards his head, with her finger on the trigger, and softly says, "Now you will finally feel how I felt when everything gets stripped away from you and to find out that your blood was responsible for the death of your entire world."

Before she can fire, Oliver shows up behind and stops, "Stop, don't do it!"

Not taking her eyes off her father, Helena angrily yells back, "He deserves to die after what he did!"

"No, this isn't how justice work Helena! After tonight he will rot in prison for his actions, but if you take his life, he will have won this war." Oliver tries to reasons with her.

"But Michael..."

Oliver interrupts her saying; "Michael wouldn't want to see you in prison for getting revenge on him. I know you are better than this, remember you are trying to escape your island, the killing will never get you out."

Letting Oliver's words sink into her, remembering the last few moments with Michael, Helena approaches her father causing Oliver to fear the worst until he watches Helena kick her dad in the face so hard that the impact knocks her out. At that point, Helena collapses to her knees and burst into tears with Oliver coming behind her to hold her close to him. "It's okay; I'm here."

* * *

 

 *The lair*

Oliver makes his way back to the den alone due to Helena expressing that she needed to do one last thing and she will meet up with him later. Though he wanted to exactly what she was planning, Oliver decides against trying to force her to tell him what she is up to. As he enters the room, he notices Diggle waiting on him with an upset expression his face waiting on him.

"Do you want to explain what the hell happen tonight?!" Diggle walks up to him.

Oliver signs for he knew where this is heading. "Look, I know it wasn't the brightest idea I ever came up with, but no one got killed, Frank Bertinelli is behind bars for good, and Helena was able to control herself and get justice. That's the main thing I care about."

Diggle couldn't believe how carefree Oliver was acting about the situation. "Oliver you almost started a war out there and all because of her?"

"You sure you not mad because you ended up being wrong and I was right?" Oliver attempts to lighten the argument while taking a seat on the table but Diggle gives him the "don't test me" look.

"Seriously Diggle what happen, happen, there's no changing that. I know you think whatever is growing between Helena and me is bad, but honestly, she is what I need in my life. I know our tactics going forward is not going to be to your liking, but I do ask that you stay and keep helping save this city."

Diggle felt conflicted at this point. He knew the Oliver he met a few months ago wouldn't have opened up to someone, to begin with thus he was proud that he finally did with someone and managed to stop Helena from killing anyone tonight. On the other hand, he still didn't trust Helena and feels that tonight Oliver just got luckily, sure they put her dad in jail but will that be enough to settle the rage in Helena knowing that her father was still alive?

Taking a deep breath, Diggle looks at Oliver and responds saying, "Let me sleep on this Oliver if nothing else I'm glad you didn't get killed out there tonight." Oliver nods feeling that better answered than he thought he would get. Before Diggle exits the lair he turns back to Oliver and warns him, "Just be careful with her, she might not have killed her father, but she sure has some ways until she gains my trust."

"I understand," Oliver said, feeling grateful that Diggle still is looking out for his best interest.

Out of nowhere, Helena appears after Diggle leaves.

Oliver looks up, and a nervous feeling enters his gut. "Hey, you okay?"

Helena nods her head leaning towards the wall. "Yeah, I just needed to visit Michael's grave again to say my final goodbye. It's time to move forward now that my father has paid for his crimes."

Hearing that gave Oliver the relief he much needed. Not that he didn't trust Helena but as Diggle warn him, there still could be rage in her, and there was no telling what she would have done after seeing father getting arrested. "I happy you was able to get the ending that didn't involve you in prison, and I'm sure Michael is proud of you."

"True, if only we can get your associate to feel that way about me." She said while rolling her eyes getting a slight chuckle out of Oliver.

"Sorry about that. Hopefully, he will come around. Otherwise, it will just be you against the world and me." He do hope that Diggle will still be around though he couldn't blame him if he decides to no longer be part of his mission with Helena still around.

Helena walks over to Oliver saying, "I wouldn't mind the second option, since I will have you all to myself."

For some reason, her response made Oliver blush a bit until she takes both of his hands and looks at him sincerely. "Oliver I want to thank you for everything. I probably would have become a monster of myself if you haven't come into my life and help me control my anger, realize what justice truly means, and allowing me to open up to someone again."

"Well, I want to thank you for helping me remind myself not to go full killer mode. I won't lie, like you, I was scared to open myself up to you because of the man I had become from the island. Then I realize we both have a lot in common and we could relate to each other... and then I grew feelings for you." Oliver confessed surprising his self when he said that last part. It was true he had begun to have feelings for Helena but wasn't sure if she was ready to have a relationship just yet officially.

Sensing the concern in his voice when he admitted his feelings, Helena assures him that she has feelings for him too." "I understand Oliver, and I feel the same way. The night we had dinner I didn't want it to end, and though I tried to push you away afterward, I couldn't help how I felt about you. I just was scared of being hurt again, but now I don't have those fears anymore. Together I believe we can save this city."

Oliver's heart skips a beat from Helena's speech about her feelings towards him. He pulls her close to him to where their foreheads were touching. "I agree, but if this partnership is going to work honestly, we need to give you a code name."

"Why, because the hood is a smart secret identity?" Helena quips.

"In my defense, that's what the people call me." Oliver reminds her, though he can't deny that the hood wasn't exactly a great name.

"If I get a code name you need a better code name." She said while rubbing her nose against his.

"Fine." After giving it a quick thought, he comes up with new names for the two. "What about The Arrow and Huntress?"

Helena pretends to think about it before answering. "Hmmm, I like it."

"Great to hear." Oliver felt proud until Helena pushes him onto the table and crawls on top of him and whispers in his ear, "and I don't just mean the new badass codenames."

Remembering that the last time she said something like that, Oliver looks into her eyes and quietly jokes, "I think I know where this is going." Leading to the new vigilante couple to share a passion kiss as they celebrate their new relationship together.

* * *

 

  **Authors note: If you read my earlier Arrow fics, you should know that I wasn't a huge Laurier fan and I'm completely anti Olicity when it came to that show. Now, after that B.S episode we got concerning, Laurel I fed up with Arrow to where as of right now I'm not watching season 5 unless they change a whole lot of things.**

**This one-shot was done because one it has been in my head to do it for a while and two, this one of the other pairings I actually enjoyed the show, though later it was hard to support them since they made Helena too much of a villain instead of anti-hero so this was done to make where she didn't have all that blood on her hands and she and Oliver could actually be together. I might continue this, but I'm not sure we will see. If so I have something planned to go along with this series.**

**Also, shout out to Phillipe363 he did his version of 1x08 Oliver/Helena so fill free to check his version**


End file.
